The invention relates to a clamp foot air jet apparatus including a clamp foot assembly for plate cutting machines in profile cutting machines including flame and plasma cutting machines. The invention is directed particularly but not solely towards a servo clamp foot to move coolant and chips.
In this specification unless the contrary is expressly stated, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge; or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Normally on flame and plasma cutting machines having a bridge, the bridge is fitted with multiple tooling such as oxy fuel torches, plasma torches and marking heads and can also be fitted with machining heads such as drilling and milling heads. Each cutting tool currently uses their own lifter mechanism on a common carriage which is redundant when that tool type is not required.
Machines that incorporate plasma cutting and oxy fuel cutting with machining heads usually require some sort of coolant to be applied to the machining head. Additionally when these machining heads are being used they generate metal chips from the drilling and other machining operations.
One method to remove the coolant and chip waste is by using a containment area around the machining tool to limit the spread of the coolant and chips over the plate being cut.
Connected to this containment area can be connected a vacuum system to such the chips and coolant away from this area.
The problem with this is that the air flow generated by the vacuum is often not sufficient to remove the coolant and chips sitting the surface of the plate.
The problem is that coolant and chips sitting on the surface of the plate do not get evacuated during the machining process.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved clamp foot air jet apparatus for plate cutting machines that ameliorates some of the disadvantages and limitations of the known art or at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In a first aspect the invention consists in a clamp foot air jet apparatus like for example a servo controlled clamp foot, clamp foot for clamping a plate for a cutting tool of a cutting machine to cut the plate therein with coolant producing waste, the clamp foot apparatus including a clamp foot assembly comprising an outer ring shaped member fluidly and supportably connected to an inner ring shaped member including a central aperture for the cutting to be located, the inner ring shaped member having outer and inner curved edge surfaces,
whereby the outer curved edge surface of the inner ring shaped member includes at least one abutting surface to sealing abut the inner curved edge of the outer ring member, which is an outer curved peripheral surface including a groove for receiving and directing air from the outer ring member to and through at least one hole in the inner ring shaped member, and the inner ring member includes at least one hole extending from the groove of the outer curved edge to the inner curve edge surface whereby a fluid can be directed through each hole to the central aperture whereby at least one fluid jet can be formed to clear or move coolant and/or waste from the cutting location with respect to the clamp foot.
Preferably the sealing means including upper and lower sealing grooves provided in the outer curved edge surfaced of at least the inner ring shaped member for the location of at least one O ring or other sealing method which in use abuts an inner curved surface of the lower recessed groove of the outer ring shaped member.
Preferably the inner curve edge surface of the inner ring shaped member is sloped downwardly from its upper surface to its lower surface.
Preferably, there are a plurality of holes spaced around the inner ring shaped member.
Preferably the groove for receiving and directing air is located between the upper and lower sealing grooves.
Preferably the fluid is air which can be combined with any other gas or fluid.
Preferably each hole is angled to optimise cleaning the plate from the groove to the inner curved edge of the inner ring shaped member.
Preferably the inner ring shaped member includes a planar shaped body which is circular in shape.
Preferably the outer ring shaped member has a planar body with an inner curved edge whereas the outer edge is formed as a square shape.
In a second aspect the invention consists in a replaceable or removable ring shaped member for a clamp foot air jet apparatus for a clamp foot for clamping a plate for a cutting tool of a cutting machine to cut the plate therein with coolant producing waste, the clamp foot apparatus including a clamp foot assembly comprising an outer ring shaped member fluidly and supportably connected to the removably ring shaped member which is an inner ring shaped member including a central aperture for the cutting to be located, the inner ring shaped member having outer and inner curved edge surfaces,
whereby the outer curved edge surface of the inner ring shaped member includes at least one abutting surface to sealing abut the inner curved edge of the outer ring member, which is an outer curved peripheral surface including a groove for receiving and directing air from the outer ring member to and through at least one hole in the inner ring shaped member, and the inner ring member includes at least one hole extending from the groove of the outer curved edge to the inner curve edge surface whereby a fluid can be directed through each hole to the central aperture whereby at least one fluid jet can be formed to clear or move coolant and/or waste from the cutting location with respect to the clamp foot.
Preferably, the sealing means including upper and lower sealing grooves provided in the outer curved edge surfaced of at least the inner ring shaped member for the location of at least one O ring which in use abuts an inner curved surface of the lower recessed groove of the outer ring shaped member. (note; there doesn't have to be o rings at all, sealant only could be used)
Preferably, the inner curve edge surface of the inner ring shaped member is sloped downwardly from its upper surface to its lower surface.
Preferably, the groove for receiving and directing air is located between the upper and lower sealing grooves
Preferably, the fluid is air which can be combined with any other gas or fluid.
Preferably, additional holes can be added and angled from the air groove to the inner curved edge of the inner ring shaped member to any position on the plate where coolant and chips are not extracted sufficiently.
Preferably, the outer ring shaped member has a planar body with an inner curved edge whereas the outer edge is formed as a square shape wherein the inner ring shaped member includes a planar shaped body which is circular in shape.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and application of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the descriptions herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be limiting.